Love, Life, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by Daisyangel
Summary: This is for mag68 who bid on me for the sept support Stacie author auction. Both Luke and Lorelai and Rory and Jess get the middle they've always wanted. Kids, crazyness, and all. Please R/R. Lit, L/L. I only own those you don't recognize.
1. Chapter 1

A/n, this is for mag68 A.K.A mag1 for her bid during the September support Stacie author auction. I hope to have more up soon, but I hope this will suffice for now. Please read and review. I don't know if we ever know Luke's father's middle name so for the purposes of this story, I'm making it up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai Charlotte Mariano, stand still," her mother Rory Mariano scolded her three-year-old daughter gently.

"But I wanna see Grammy and Pop Pop," she whined.

"I know, but let Daddy get Derek out of the car first, okay? Then we'll go into the diner together," Rory soothed.

"Otay, Mommy," Lottie agreed happily.

"Let's go," Jess said as he closed the door with his hip as he adjusted the three-month-old boy in his arms. Rory smiled as she looked at her family. Jess and she had met up at her going-away party right before she went on the campaign trail and they had kept in touch all through that. When she returned to Hartford to take a job with the Courent he told her that Truncheon was expanding and that he would be managing the store in Hartford. They had rekindled their romance and were married a year and a half later. Lorelai Charlotte Mariano, Lottie for short was born a year later and just three months ago little Derek Lucas Mariano was born. Luke and Lorelai had married the summer before she finished Yale and began having their children shortly their after.

"Can I have ice cream, pease?" Lottie begged.

"We'll see," Jess told his little girl.

"He still sleeping?" Rory asked softly glancing down at her baby boy.

"Yeah, I guess the half hour ride from Hartford was tiring for him," Jess teased. Rory smiled and placed a kiss on her husband's lips before turning and making her way to the diner.

"Ewww, Mommy."

"What's wrong?" Rory asked turning to her daughter once she reached the top step.

"You and Daddy were kissin'. Kissin's gross," she said making a disgusted face.

"Don't worry it won't always be gross to you, sweetheart," Rory assured her daughter.

"It had better be," Jess grumbled. Rory laughed at her husband's statement.

"If I had still thought kissing was gross when we met in high school we may never have kissed or when we met up again at my going-away party we may have never kissed then either," Rory reminded him.

"Yeah you're right," Jess reluctantly agreed.

"Of course I am," she said, and kissed him once more before reaching to open the door to the diner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell over the door chimed, indicating a customer. Lorelai looked up from the table she was seated at with her and Luke's children to see her eldest child walk in with her husband and two children of her own.

"My favorite oldest daughter!" Lorelai shrieked as she jumped up and pulled Rory into a hug.

"I'm your only oldest daughter, Mom," Rory argued.

"That's beside the point I'm so glad to see you," Lorelai gushed. Then she turned and greeted her grandchildren with excited smiles and kisses. "Hi Grammy!" Lottie cried.

"Hi there, sweets," Lorelai said as she hugged the little girl.

"Hey there, Derek how's Grammy's baby boy?" she cooed as she smiled at the baby in Jess's arms. Then she turned her attention to Jess. Jess gave her a smile as he was pulled into a hug.

"Hey, Lorelai," he greeted his mother-in-law/aunt.

"Hey, Jess, how are things going?" she questioned.

"They're going good," he answered. The greetings were interrupted by the sound of arguing coming from the table.

"Give it back, Amy. That's mine."

"Nuh uh this ones mine Lucy," argued her older sister.

"What's going on here, Lucy Grace? Amy Michelle?" came the stern voice of their father Luke Danes as he came from behind the counter.

"She taked my doll wit out askin'," Lucy complained. Luke turned to his six-year-old and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that true, Amy?"

"Yes," she answered reluctantly.

"Ha," Lucy retaliated sticking her tongue out at her sister. Luke's glare switched to his five-year-old instead.

"That's enough, young lady," he scolded.

"Amy, you give your sister the doll back and apologize. Lucy, you apologize for sticking your tongue out at your sister," he told them. Both girls did what they were told before running to their big sister to get giant bear hugs.

"Everyone want their usual orders?" Luke questioned the group at large. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I have ice cream, Pop Pop?" Lottie asked her grandfather.

"Hmm, I don't know have you been a good little girl?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"Eat your lunch then we'll see if your still hungry for ice cream if that's okay?" he questioned looking at Rory and Jess. Both parents nodded.

"Yay, tank you, Pop Pop," she said as she leaned in for a kiss which Luke happily received.

"Food will be out in a bit," he called over his shoulder as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Make it fast, I'm starving' Burger Boy," Lorelai complained.

"You're always starving," Luke quipped back. Lorelai dramatically placed her hand to her heart and said,

"Is that how you're going to treat your wife and the mother of your children?"

"Yep," Luke responded. Lorelai pretended to look wounded before laughing and blowing him a kiss.

Rory laughed at the banter between her mom and Luke, some things never changed.

"Where's Chelsea?" Rory asked referring to her youngest sister. Chelsea Renee Danes had been a surprise baby. After Lucy had been born they were content with their two girls. Then just before Lucy turned four Lorelai found out she was pregnant and Chelsea was born.

"She's upstairs taking a nap," Lorelai answered. Just then a cough came through the baby monitor.

"She still got that cold?" Jess asked. The one-year-old had been sick for a couple of weeks and couldn't seem to shake it.

"Yeah, if she's not better by Monday I'm taking her back to the doctor," Lorelai said. "So what brings you guys to the Hollow?"

"Can't we just come to see everyone?" Rory asked.

"Of course you can, I was just wondering," Lorelai replied.

"Well..." Rory started letting her voice trail off.

"Well what?" Lorelai cried excitedly.

"We have a couple of announcements," Jess said.

"What is it?" Lorelai questioned bouncing in her seat.

"Jess just got another book published," Rory informed the group.

"That's great, congratulations, Jess," Lorelai said pulling him into a hug.

"That's wonderful," Luke called from where he was wiping down the counter.

"You said you had a couple of announcements?" Lorelai prompted.

"Yeah, my job has become more flexible so I can work from home now, so..." Rory stopped.

"Don't leave Mommy in suspense it's not nice," Lorelai whined.

"So we're moving to the Hollow. Jess can commute to the store in Hartford and I wanna be closer to you and Luke and the kids."

"You're moving back?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah we are," Rory answered. Lorelai squealed before pulling Rory into a tight hug.

"...Can't breathe, Mom." Releasing her daughter a wide smile spread across Lorelai's lips. She was so glad her oldest child would be back in Stars Hollow, now all her family was back where they belonged.

"Why's everyone so excited?" Amy wondered as she nibbled on her grilled cheese.

"Rory and Jess are moving to Stars Hollow," her mother answered.

"Really?" asked the little girl.

"Really," Rory answered her little sister.

"That's so cool!" Amy shrieked. The loud shriek woke up Derek who cried from the noise.

"

Inside voice, please," Luke called.

"Yes, Daddy," Amy replied.

"Shh, come to Grammy," Lorelai whispered as she lifted the baby from his father's arms. Rocking him back and forth the baby was soon back asleep. Lorelai's smile widened as she remembered when Rory and Jess had welcomed their little boy into the world and had shared his name with herself and Luke.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh Ror, he's beautiful," Lorelai whispered as she laid eyes on her newborn grandson.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rory asked her mother.

"Of course I would," Lorelai answered.

"Here you go, baby, here's your Grammy Lorelai," Rory said softly as she handed her baby boy to her mother. After she held him for a few minutes she turned to Luke.

"You wanna hold him Pop Pop?" she asked.

"I'd love to," Luke whispered as he gently laid a sleeping Lottie on the chair beside him and gently took the newborn into his arms.

"Does this little guy have a name?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Yes he does, you want to tell them?" Rory asked turning to Jess.

"Sure, Luke, Lorelai, I'd like you to meet Derek Lucas Mariano," Jess said introducing them to their grandson. Luke blinked rapidly to dispel the tears from his eyes.

"You named him Derek Lucas?" he asked softly.

"Yes Mom told us that your father's middle name was Derek and the Lucas should be obvious," she finished.

"Thank you it means a lot to me," he said truly touched.

"You've done a lot for both of us through the years. It was the least we could do to thank you," Jess argued.

"Still, thank you," Luke said again as he stared transfixed at his grandson. Pride was visible in the way he cradled the newborn and the way he gazed down at him lovingly.

"Welcome to the world, Derek Lucas Mariano. Hold on it's going to be one heck of a ride," Luke quipped as he placed a tender kiss on top of the babies head.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Earth to Mom, come in, Mom," Rory called waving her hand in front of her mom's face.

"Sorry, what?" Lorelai asked distractedly.

"Food's here," Lucy told her mother pointing to the food sitting on the table. Luke had made the kids lunch when they got their because he knew they would be hungry.

"Oh, right, thanks, sweets," Lorelai said ruffling her daughter's curls.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" Rory asked out of curiosity.

"This handsome little guy," Lorelai answered as she nodded to the baby who was sleeping against her chest.

"Do you want me to take him while you eat?" Jess questioned.

"No, I'm good, but thanks," Lorelai said as she picked up her hamburger with the hand that wasn't holding Derek and took a large bite.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Two days later a tired Lorelai Gilmore Danes climbed the stairs after starting another load of laundry. After looking in on all her children and satisfied that they were all sleeping she walked into the bedroom she shared with Luke. A smile came to her face when she saw her husband sprawled out on the bed watching Sports Center.

"Hey, babe," she greeted as she pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with a pajama top.

"Hey," he replied.

"The girls go down okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Chelse sounded a bit more congested so I gave her some of that medicine," Luke said.

"Sorry I left you to fend for yourself with them tonight I didn't think that wedding planning meeting was going to take that long," she apologized.

"It's okay, we managed just fine, now come to bed, you've had a long day," Luke invited as he crooked his finger at her. Smiling she climbed into bed and scooted over to snuggle against Luke's broad chest. Wrapping his arms around her he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you, Lorelai," he mumbled.

"Love you to, Luke. Remember Luce has dance lessons after school and Amy has piano lessons."

"I'll take Amy to piano if you can get Lucy to dance?" Luke said.

"Yeah, who's gonna pick Chelsea up from daycare?" Lorelai wondered.

"I'll do it after I drop Aim off," Luke murmured nearly asleep.

"Mmm, kay," Lorelai agreed as she drifted off to sleep Luke quickly doing the same.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So she's moving back?" Sookie confirmed the next morning. She and Lorelai were enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen at the inn.

"Yeah, and Jess is about to have another book published," Lorelai added proudly. Sookie squealed and flung out her arms in excitement sending a frying pan crashing to the ground barely missing one of her cooking staff.

"Easy, Sook, don't kill Manny," Lorelai told her.

"Oops," Sookie giggled as she gave her cook an apologetic smile. He just nodded; everyone was used to Sookie's clumsiness. They were interrupted by Michel knocking on the kitchen door.

"There are insufferable little children running around out here. Would you please take care of them?" he asked in his snooty French accent.

"Yes, Michel," Lorelai snarked back as she and Sookie shared a smile before she followed the Frenchmen out to the front desk to find the children who were staying at the hotel something to do.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai had just settled on to a stool at the counter at the diner when her cell phone rang. Luke looked up and jerked his head to the sign that said no cell phones.

"But, Luke," she protested.

"Outside," he demanded.

"Fine," she pouted as she pulled her cell from her purse and answered it as she walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, just wanted to call you to tell you that we found a place. We're hoping to move this weekend," Rory said.

"You're moving this weekend?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"Just let us know if you need any help and Luke and I'll be there," her mother offered.

"Thanks, Mom, so how's your day going?" Rory questioned.

"It's going okay. I'm on a coffee break at Luke's. Sookie nearly decapitated Manny when I told her yours and Jess's good news," Lorelai relayed. Rory laughed at the image.

"I hate to run, but I've got a deadline to meet. Talk to you later, Mom."

"Bye, sweets, love you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Who was that?" Luke questioned as Lorelai settled herself again on the stool at the counter.

"Rory, she and Jess have found a place. They're hoping to move this weekend," Lorelai answered.

"You tell her we'll help?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked taking a pencil from behind his ear and picking up an order pad.

"How about a cup of coffee and a cheeseburger oh and some fries? Make it a double plate of fries, please?" she requested.

"I'll have your heart attack on a plate out soon. Here's your liquid death," Luke grumbled as he grabbed a mug and filled it with Coffee before handing it to his wife.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned over the counter and kissed him. Both of them had smiles on their faces when they pulled apart.

"I'd better go give this to Caesar," Luke said, pointing to her order.

"Okay," she replied releasing him.

"Here's your artery clogging food," Luke said ten minutes later sitting the plate on the counter in front of Lorelai. Lorelai smiled as she picked up the cheeseburger and took a huge bite.

"Thank you," she said through stuffed cheeks.

"Chew and swallow," Luke reminded her. Chewing quickly Lorelai swallowed the bite she had taken.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"You're welcome," Luke replied. "Were you able to get a doctor's appointment for Chelsea?" Luke asked as he refilled her coffee.

"Yeah the soonest they could get her in was tomorrow afternoon at 1:00," Lorelai told him.

"You want me to come with you?" Luke questioned.

"It's just a doctor's appointment, you don't have to," Lorelai said.

"I'll call Lane and see if she can come in. I want to go. I wanna know why she can't seem to shake this cold," Luke replied.

"Me, to, babe. Me, to," Lorelai agreed as she polished off her meal and the cup of coffee. "Well I've got to go for now, bye, Burger Boy," she said kissing him.

"See you later, Crazy Lady," he replied returning her kiss. Smiling Lorelai swung her hips back and forth a bit as she made her way to the diner door. A satisfied smile came to her lips at the groan she heard from Luke. She had a feeling that flirting with him would never get old.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, sorry for the long delay. I was experiencing writers block for this story. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai was in her office later that afternoon when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Lorelai Danes?" asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"This is Lorelai Danes. How can I help you?"

"My name is Margaret Burkhart and I'm a nurse at Hartford Memorial Hospital." Lorelai could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, are my parents okay? Is it my daughter and her family? What's going on?"

"Your daughter Chelsea Danes was just brought in from Stars Hollow Daycare. She's having trouble breathing and appears to be suffering from an Asthma attack," the nurse explained.

"Oh my gosh, her father and I will be there as soon as we can," Lorelai said hanging up the phone and rushing from her office in a panic searching for Sookie as she ran.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sookie, Sookie!" she cried bursting through the kitchen door her hair wild and her breath coming in gulps.

"What is it, Lorelai? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Chelsea hospital, Luke me go, the girls?" Lorelai spit out all in one breath. It took the chef a moment to process her friend's jumbled sentence, but finally she did.

"Chelsea's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she can't breathe, she's having an Asthma attack or something, according to the nurse."

"You and Luke go; I'll take care of the girls. Call me with an update.

"Amy has piano lessons, and Lucy has dance class," Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll drop Amy and Martha off at piano then I'll take Lucy to dance. You just go take care of Chelsea," Sookie said giving her friend a push towards the door.

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai called as she ran out the door and headed for her car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Pulling up outside the diner she jumped out and hurried up the steps. Hearing the bell above the door jingle Luke looked up expecting to see another customer. Seeing his wife's distraught and frightened face unsettled him.

"What is it, Lorelai?"

"It's Chelsea; we need to go to the hospital right now. She was taken there by ambulance. She can't breathe and is having an Asthma attack."

"Caesar, you're in charge!" Luke shouted as he dropped the cloth he was cleaning the counter with and grabbed Lorelai's hand leaving the diner as fast as they could.

GGGGGGGGGGG

"I have to call Rory and my parents," Lorelai said woodenly. Luke nodded silently. He was driving Lorelai's car and gripping the wheel so tightly his fingers were turning white. Pulling out her phone Lorelai made the necessary calls and extracted promises from both Rory and Emily that they would be there as soon as they could. Half an hour later they arrived at the hospital and both rushed for the automatic doors. Stopping at the receptionist desk Lorelai spoke.

"My name is Lorelai Danes. A Margaret Burkhart called me and told me that my daughter Chelsea Danes was brought here. Where is she, How is she?"

"If you'll have a seat the nurse or her doctor will be with you momentarily," the receptionist informed the anxious parents. Doing what they were told they sank into hard plastic chairs against the wall.

"Mom, Luke! Do you know anything?" Rory cried as she and Jess along with Lottie and Derek entered the waiting room. Looking behind them, Lorelai could see her parents.

"We don't know anything yet," Luke answered. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Chelsea Danes?"

"I'm Lorelai I'm her mother, and this is Luke her father. How is she? How's my baby?"

"She has a rather severe case of bronchitis and I've just diagnosed her with asthma. Tell me, has she had a cold recently?"

"She's had one for about two weeks now. She was put on an antibiotic and a decongestant but they don't seem to be working. She had an appointment scheduled with her pediatrician tomorrow at 1:00," Luke explained.

"Well I've prescribed a stronger antibiotic and I want her to take it three times a day as well as continuing to take the decongestant. I've also prescribed a medicine that I want her to take for her asthma twice a day. When she's a little older I'll haver her take it through an inhaler, but for now she'll need to use a nebulizer with a mask over her face," the doctor explained.

"Where do we get that?" Lorelai asked.

"At your local pharmacy. I'll warn you, without insurance, the nebulizer and the medication for it can be rather expensive."

"We have insurance," Luke assured.

"Even if they didn't, money would be no object when it comes to the health of our granddaughter," Emily said.

"Are there anythinggs that we need to do differently around her?" Rory asked ever the analitical one.

"Just be careful when she's around things like lots of dust or pet dander as thes things might cause the asthma to flare up. Pay attention to things in the environment that cause a reaction and eleminate as many of them as possible," the doctor answered.

"What about sudden attacks like this one?" Luke wondered.

"She will also have an inhaler of albuterol and if she has a sudden attack, place it in her mouth and press down on the top. Pull it out and have her hold her breath until the smiley face moves from the bottom to the top. The nurse has shown her how to do this and she seems to understand."

"Thank you, Doctor," Lorelai said softly.

"When can we see her?" Luke asked.

"You can see her right now. I want to observe her for another hour or so but after that you can take her ome. Here are the three scripts you'll need. If you have any questions, my name is Dr. Andrews."

"Thank you Dr. Andrews," Luke said shaking his hand before turning and following the rest of the family and the nurse who was walking towards the room Chelsea was in. Sure asthma was scarey, but Luke knew it was something with careful monitoring and control, they could handle it.

TBC?

A/n, I made up the smiley face bit on the inhaler, that doesn't actually exist. More as soon as I can get the muses to cooperate.


End file.
